Beatrice Silver Vixen
by History-Nerd001
Summary: A fanfic-story with my OC Beatrice the Akita based in the Batman-universe


The Story of Beatrice/ Silver Vixen

Escape from Pain & Sorrow

Beatrice was born the runt of the litter of 7 pups of the breed Akita. She was loved by her family, but when failing at the harsch training necessary to become a perfect Military-dog, starting from 7 weeks, together with her family, and a Human named Slade Wilson. Beatrice was bullied by the other Humans because of her size and because she failed alot, until the day came when she and her brothers and sisters were put through experiments to make them the ultimate Military-dogs. Slade had been put through the same experiments, but his had failed, yet still given him enhanced powers. Unfortunately, Beatrice's family died during the multiple, torture-like experiments and left Beatrice all alone. Thankfully, the experiments on her made her grow twice her breeds natural size and her abilities were improved.

Despite that, her life was a living Hell, but it was only going to get worse. At 6 months old, she started noticing her vision becoming blurry, she had trouble seeing obstacles she was supposed to avoid or jump over. The ones in charge of her training wasn't too happy & decided to have her train even harder, despite her poor vision. Then, one day, she couldn't take it anymore, one day when she was about to be taken out of her cage by Humans in whitecoats, she charged at them & killed them, backup arrived, but she evaded their gunfire and killed them too, it was a bloodbath. She then saw someone by the door-opening, it was Slade, shocked of what he saw, Beatrice was terrified over what he'd seen her and fled out the window, Slade only stood to watch as she disappeared. Beatrice ran and ran, until she reached the ocean, she heard waves hit the shore & the rumbling of the ocean, it came to her that they were on an island. She decided that she had to swim to the mainland, so she dove right into the freezing water and started swimming. Weeks turned into months, but she didn't feel exhausted.

Starting A New Life

Finally, after several months, she then finally reached the shore, she then walked upon the beach and shook most of the water off of her fur. She then ran for miles until she then sniffed in the air & it smelled of trees & flowers, a forest must be nearby. She figured she could stay there and make it her home for now. 5 years passed & she'd adapted well to her life in freedom, but, her eye-sight was now completely gone. During those years, she'd trained to enhance her abilities and to detect obstacles. Then, one day, she was wandering her territory when she felt something different underneath her paws, it smelled funny. It was different from the grassy paths she's used to, but she decided to follow it to wherever it was leading her. After several hours of walking along the strange path, she heard alot of noises in the distance. She was hesitant to go and explore, because she couldn't risk being spotted by Humans, because she knew they lived in cities after what Slade told her about where he lived before he joined the Army in his youth. But soon, curiosity took over and she went to explore this mysterious city.

She walked on the far left side of the road to avoid being seen by anyone. She then approached the city and it was very noisy and the smells where overwhelming her. She then sensed on the ground that she was by a busy street and went into an alleyway, where she smelled something enticing that made her stomach growl. She followed the scent and it got stronger the closer she got to whatever extracted the scent. She then stopped as she felt something soft in front of her path, she took a closer sniff at the soft thing infront of her, it smelled horrible up close, but her stomach growled louder. She couldn't hold it any longer so she started biting into the smelly object, but she felt something stick to her teeth, it felt like a piece of clothing, she then realized, she was about to eat a Human that's been dead for a long time. She picked out the piece of clothing with her paw and was hesitant about eating it, but she was starving, she hadn't eaten for a long time. She then started eating the corpse, it tasted weird, but it satisfied her hunger. After she finished eating, she went to lie down by a large container to digest her meal, she then fell asleep.

Months went by, as one day, he was then awoken by the loud noise of a car speeding by to a new day. She stretched herself and was about to walk over to the corpse, but she felt a strange presence and an un-familiar smell, as she then heard a tiny voice say 'Mommy! Look at the doggie! Can i pet it?' another voice, an adult woman then said 'No, no, dear Ronja. It may be sick with something contagious. Better go to school now.' Beatrice could hear them walking in a faster pace away from her, she really wanted to feel a kind touch for the first time in years from the little girl, but her mother thought of her as being ''sick with something contagious''. She felt slightly offended, but she shrugged it off as she was on her way to the corpse, she then reached it & started eating, she was getting used to the smell & taste of the rotten flesh, so she ate until her hunger was satisfied.


End file.
